Everything has a Price
by Violent-Flames
Summary: FemShep/Liara. 2 shot story. Shepard has done everything Liara has asked of her just to get to talk to her. However, Liara's still pushing her away and treating her like any other hired goon. Shepard deals with it as the situation calls.
1. So far from Home

A/N: Okay here we go: two-part story. This is set after the recruitment of Samara and Thane and after Miranda has helped her sister. Shepard has helped Liara with her funny business, hacking the terminals and all that. This is a take at what could have happened between Shepard and Liara.

I just thought I'd post it here, even though I'm not a hundred percent sure about it and not entirely satisfied; so let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>Everything has a Price<p>

**Chapter 1 - So Far from Home**

Shepard leaned heavily on the bar in Eternity. Her thoughts were twisting and turning and jumping through damn loops at the speed of light. She didn't know what to say or what to do and her heart felt heavy like lead or more like someone had blown it out with a goddamn shotgun. She shut her eyes tightly and clenched her jaw irritably 'She was talking to her like she was some hired agent. Her Liara. The kind, innocent, intelligent caring Liara who she fell in love with was now some obsessed information broker who only saw the straight red line of revenge.

Those warm, gentle sapphire eyes that she could loose herself in were now cold and distant intent on one thing only. The destruction of the Shadow Broker… A mission that was most likely impossible in the first place. Liara would probably destroy herself before she ever found that cowardly son of a bitch.

The tumult of rage and rejection sent a jolt of electricity through Shepard and she slammed her clenched fist on the counter. The Asari Matriarch at the bar turned and faced Shepard "Anything I can do for you, honey?" she asked with a hint of curiosity.

Shepard looked up and quickly regained her composure. She buried the raging storm of emotions deep within like she had done countless times over the years. She masked her hurt with an easy smile and ran her hand through her short hair.

"No, thanks" she said easily and looked around for the rest of her party and spotted Miranda and Garrus walking toward her. Garrus looked a little cross as he read off his omni-tool while Miranda bore a rather sad smile when she locked eyes with Shepard but quickly hid it.

Shepard turned back to the Matriarch "On second thought, hit me with the strongest you have"

The Asari laughed, "Oh I think your really going to enjoy this" she said and poured Shepard a rather large shot of a smooth purplish liquid. Shepard eyed the glass suspiciously and looked up at the smiling matriarch.

Frankly, she didn't give a damn about what the hell the contents of the glass were, as long as it numbed her mind and got her thinking about something else than the gaping hole in her heart. She grabbed the drink and downed it in one go. It burned as it slid down her throat but as it settled in her gut it turned cold and as Shepard exhaled a puff of mist escaped her mouth. The feeling was quite nice.

"Hit me again" She said evenly as Miranda came up to her.

"Started early have we?" She said coolly in her Australian accent and was answered by a smile that didn't quite reach Shepard's eyes "There might not be a later" Shepard answered easily and downed her second drink.

"Join me?" Shepard asked, "Hell, I could use the company, otherwise I'm just a lowly drunk who nobody wants to talk to" she finished with a grin.

Miranda chuckled softy "Sure, Commander." Shepard gave her a wink and ordered three more drinks because out of the corner of her eye, Garrus was now approaching them.

"Hey Shepard. Is everything o-" he was cut off by Shepard "Have a seat my friend. I already ordered you a drink- and here it is." She said as the Matriarch served their drinks. Shepard downed her in one go and signaled for yet another one. Garrus looked questioningly from Shepard to Miranda. He knew his best friend must be hurting from the way she had stormed out of Liara's office but he wasn't sure this was the best remedy.

Miranda gave him a reassuring nod. It was good to give the commander a little space to grieve and obviously this is how she wants to do it. Garrus gave his best friend another look and then glanced back at Miranda before he placed a talon on Shepard's shoulder. He gave the Commander what passed as a smile on a Turian and emptied the contents of his glass.

"There you go. I know Wrex still holds the record but I'm pretty sure I beat your ass last time" Shepard said with a smile

"Oh, I don't think so Shepard. I think you passed out and then remembered what the hell you wanted to remember" He laughed as he poked fun at his commander.

"I didn't pass out! I took a break-nap!" Shepard defended innocently but couldn't hide the smile on her lips. Garrus laughed as he downed another drink.

Soon enough they had called Jack, Grunt, Samara, Jacob and even Kelly up to join them. The club was now buzzing with activity and the music pounded loudly as people of different species danced to the beat on the dance floor.

The Normandy party was a little scattered by now. Jacob and Samara were talking by the bar. Grunt and Garrus were still on their feet and competing for which one of them would fall first while discussing killing techniques with a shotgun compared to a sniper rifle.

Jack was by the bar consuming shot after shot of some green liquid just as an Asari approached her. Jack seemed suspicious at first before she turned a little to face her. Maybe the alcohol was getting to her a little, allowing her to relent her paranoid ways for a moment.

Shepard was leaning her forehead on the table as the bass pumped through her ribcage and hot blood pumped through her veins at the speed of sound. The buzz from all those drinks turned her thoughts into short strings of mush. Her heart felt heavy and she sighed as she straightened. She felt someone's presence and looked up to see a person with fantastic curves, which then led to a just perfect swell. She continued up to be met by icy blue eyes, framed with long silky, raven hair.

Shepard gave Miranda a crooked smile "Came to join the lowly drunk again have you?" she spoke lazily.

"I thought you looked positively adorable passed out on the table" Miranda gave Shepard an easy smile as she took a seat next to her and placed her glass of wine on the table. "It was a break-nap!" Shepard answered flippantly "and don't tell Garrus" she gave Miranda a mock glare. Her XO chuckled lightly and they looked out onto the sea of dancing bodies.

"Well, this was an unexpected evening" she continued, "Too bad Thane and Mordin didn't want to join us. I'm sure we would be witnessing a wholly unforgettable evening"

"Yeah right" Shepard snorted "Mordin would probably be hopping around like a horny hamster on amps and I'm sure all the booze would make things worse"

"I'm sure you're right" Miranda chuckled lightly before she looked down on the floor. Shepard also averted her gaze and took a swig of the drink beside her on the table.

"Look, Commander…" Miranda paused briefly as she thought about how she would say this without, in any way, making the commander uncomfortable

"… I'm really sorry about… Well, about Dr. T'Soni. I know it must have been difficult" She looked up and met Shepard's unruly gaze as the commander studied her face for any deception or hidden motives.

Once satisfied Shepard turned away and took another mouthful of her drink. Miranda cursed mentally as she thought about getting up and leaving the commander to her thoughts. She was thankful that Shepard had helped her get her sister away from their father's grasping clutches and to a safe and unknown location.

She wanted to be able to help the commander in return and Miranda had finally come to a place where she no longer held any secrets from Shepard or had any "harmless" ulterior motives and she didn't want the commander to think she still did. She was so immersed in her thoughts that she was a little startled when Shepard spoke "I guess I shouldn't have expected anything. Especially after our first couple of visits, thinking she'd talk to me after I had found Samara, then Thane and then maybe after I ran around and did her dirty work fro her" Shepard clenched her jaw tightly and glared at her now empty glass.

She took a deep breath before she sighed "It's only been a few months for me but for her, two years have passed by… I suppose can't blame her for rejecting me after all" Shepard finished sadly as she watched the dance floor absent-mindedly as the people occupying it, moved to the beat of the music. Sliding their bodies against each other as they were stirred by the rhythm like waves sliding upon the oceans surface. Shepard fought back the tears threatening to spill from her eyes and sat back in her seat instead.

"But enough about that…" Shepard said with a smile as she regained her composure and put on a cocky smile "… So, Ms. Lawson, care to dance?" Shepard asked elatedly as she extended her hand for Miranda to take.

Miranda gave Shepard a suggestive smile as she took her hand, and together they walked over to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>The door to the VIP bathroom flew open as Shepard and Miranda staggered inside. Shepard shut the door and fumbled to lock it while facing her XO and capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Miranda's hands were buried in Shepard's hair as she was pushed backwards until her voluptuous bottom touched the edge of the expensive basin.<p>

Shepard lifted her up and sat her on the basin counter without breaking their lip-lock. Shepard ran a hand lightly down Miranda's spine and was rewarded with a soft moan. The commander took this opportunity to slide her tongue into Miranda's mouth and run it the length of Miranda's own.

All the alcohol in their systems made them slow and unperceptive. The slow pumping of blood in their veins carried fog and impenetrable haze that obscured Shepard's thoughts and her movements were sluggish and imprecise. Everything took thrice the time and her thoughts were lazy, she was swimming in feelings, contemplations and white noise. Hurt and anger was at the forefront but they too took time to surface.

Miranda groaned as Shepard descended to the crook of her neck where she placed kisses along her collarbone. The Cerberus operative buried her fingers in the commanders' hair and scraped her scalp when Shepard hit a particularly sweet spot. Miranda then tilted Shepard's head up by her hair and crushed her plump lips against the commanders. Shepard snaked her hands around her XO and grabbed her butt cheeks before she reached for the zipper on Miranda's uniform.

It seemed Miranda's cognitive abilities were still a little better of than those of the commanders. For when Shepard began to drag the zipper down Miranda hesitated for a second. The lazy movements of her limbs and the haze in her mind cleared for a brief second to allow for a short thought to surface _'This is wrong'_

Miranda reached up and gently laid her hand on top of Shepard's to still her movements on the zipper. Placing her other hand on the commanders shoulder she gently pushed Shepard a little ways away and broke their kiss so she could look in her eyes "Wait, Commander" She said softly "This-… We can't do this"

Anger flashed across Shepard's eyes briefly before it was replaced by hurt. Miranda was rejecting her now too; this was getting old, and fast…

Miranda however, was quick to catch on "It's not like that. As much as I would like to continue it wouldn't be fair to you, not after all that has happened today, and not in the state that we are in" She looked sincerely into Shepard's eyes and the commander averted her gaze and seemed to find a particularly interesting spot on the floor.

As coherent thoughts and feeling surfaced to the forefront of Shepard's conscience the fog began to ebb away and she knew that Miranda was right "You're right of course" the commander agreed and scratched the back of her neck "We should stop…" she finished with authority.

Miranda hopped down from the basin counter "Maybe this isn't something that should be common knowledge" She stated a matter-of-factly even though a smile played on her lips.

Shepard gave a crooked smile "As good as forgotten Ms. Lawson" and was answered with a nod "Commander" before Miranda walked out as gracefully as always. Miranda was at least good at pretending things never happened and would be as indifferent about the subject if it was brought up as if it really never had taken place at all.

Shepard smiled sadly to herself and ran ha hand through her short hair but only succeeding in making it even messier. Miranda was a good person, and she was glad she didn't do anything she would regret. Shepard walked casually out of the bathroom and headed for the Normandy and her warm, inviting bed.

From the corner of the club an individual stepped out of the shadows. Nartius walked out of Eternity calmly and flipped on his omni-tool. The Turian clicked a few buttons before a signal cracked in his earpiece.

"I have some information for you, Broker. If you want it…" he smiled briefly "Commander Shepard… Sure, but this is gonna cost you".

* * *

><p>Next chappie up soon. Please leave a review on your way out, I really appreciate it.<p> 


	2. Unlearn You

A/N: Hi okay so here's my Christmas gift to you all! Okay so this is a little backstory to Shepard and Miranda. I just thought I missed that in the last chapter and as TJ Brooks also mentioned missing some background in the previous chapter, I thought I'd write it now instead. It became a bit longer than I had imagined but do enjoy and please review! Merry Christmas!

* * *

><p>Everything has a Price<p>

**Chapter 2 – Unlearn You  
><strong>

**A few weeks earlier**

Shepard entered her cabin and heaved a sigh as she raised her foot against her desk and disengaged the clasps on her armored boots. She continued to undo the clasps on her torso and dropped the armor onto the metal floor with a clank. Discarding it where it had fallen she entered the bathroom where she turned the shower spray on cold, and stripped out of her carbon fiber mesh reinforcement she wears underneath her battle gear.

Shepard stepped into the stall and let the cold shower descend on her weary muscles as the water matted her short hair to her face and scalp. She wiped at her face with her hands and sighed as she leaned her arms against the wall.

It had gone relatively smoothly to get Miranda's sister to safety and away from the clutches of the Eclipse and her father. She was now on her way to a safe and classified residence where she could live her life in peace and without outside interference.

Shepard had stopped Miranda from killing Niket and instead, that Eclipse captain Enyala had executed him. Shepard wasn't so sure later on; he was a traitorous bastard who turned on his friend for a few thousand credits. Hurt and resentment rose like bile in Shepards throat as she thought about the way Liara had acted towards her when they had first met on Illium. First, presenting her with hope, warmth and the one constant thing in her life before quickly drawing it away and pretending it never happened.

Miranda had thanked her for stopping her from killing Niket later, mentioning that she still saw him as a friend and it would have left her blaming herself forever. Nonetheless, Niket had still betrayed her and the Cerberus sentinel had obviously felt that the last tie to her former life had been severed by incredibly hurtful means. She had no one left. However, when Shepard passed by her office to see how she was doing before heading up to her cabin, Miranda had given her a genuine smile and had admitted that she truly trusted Shepard and that she counted the Commander on her short list of friends. To Shepard's surprise, Miranda had approached her tentatively and wrapped her arms around the commander in a heartfelt hug.

Shepard had of course returned the hug; who could turn away a hug from a beautiful woman such as Miranda? The commander had then sheepishly continued to inform Miranda that she was here for her if she ever needed anything. The Cerberus sentinel had thanked her and before Shepard had departed from her office she could swear that Miranda had given her a sultry look before she proceeded to type away at her next report.

Shepard turned off the water and grabbed a towel. After the days events she didn't even want to think about writing reports and the bullshit of politics that came with her job. She would just enjoy a few hours of undisturbed sleep.

A couple of days later they were exterminating the populace of an Eclipse base in search for the name of the ship Samara's target had fled upon. The Justicar had vowed to join their mission whence they could find it and they were getting close, Shepard could feel it.

Through the next door Shepard could both hear and then saw the slight shadows against the wall indicating that someone was hiding behind the panel on their left. The commander signaled for Miranda and Grunt to hold position as she neared the cowering person. The Eclipse mercenary hiding behind the panel sprung up and faced the trio, pistol in hand in a last attempt at possible escape.

Shepard stared wearily at the skittish asari as she tried to dodge the trio. Seeing no way out she remained where she was nervously shuffling her feet.

"Please, I didn't do anything. I'm not like the others, I never killed in my life." The asari wiped at a tear that had fallen down her cheek "They wanted me to kill that Volus but I couldn't! I couldn't do it and now they want me out of the sisterhood" She was ranting now and Shepard rolled her eyes unenthusiastically before she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What are you still doing here then?" Shepard asked blankly

The asari hesitated before she answered "I… I heard gunshots and then I thought it best to hide and wait it out"

Miranda and Grunt glanced at each other before they heard Shepard snort in disbelief and before they could think another thought Shepard had unholstered her pistol and fired a shot right at the asari. The bullet went right through her leg and she stumbled over and fell to the floor in a surprised cry of pain. The pistol in the mercenaries' hand went flying across the room. Miranda and Grunt both looked on wide-eyed though Grunt looked to be more in awe than in shock.

Shepard took a step forward and crouched in front of the mercenary "Obviously, I don't believe you. But, I can consider sparing your life if you tell me the name of the ship you smuggled that Ardat-Yakshi on" Shepard stared so calmly at the asari it was scary, like a calm before a storm, electricity building behind her piercing eyes as she dared the mercenary to defy her.

The Eclipse mercenary was now crying real tears. Tears of fear and pain because she knew that she might not come out of this alive "I-I don't know… Captain Wasea probably knows but she didn't tell me anything! I swear!" The asari sniffled pathetically before she repeated in a whisper "I swear. I swear. Please, don't kill me…"

Shepard remained crouched and looked at her in disdain. Miranda took a step forward to try and get the Commander to snap out of it and possibly avert the murder of this wretched mercenary "Commander, we should hurry" she stated carefully though remained all business.

The commander did not acknowledge that she had heard her XO as she remained still. Miranda cast a quick glance at Grunt who shrugged indifferently before she tried again "Comm-…" she was cut off by the very person she was calling to stood up abruptly. The asari on the floor still cried as she cradled her wounded leg.

"Let's go" Shepard said plainly.

"What about her, Commander?" Miranda asked incredulously.

"She's not going anywhere" Shepard shrugged as she headed out the door "Besides, Detective Anaya will get to her soon enough"

Miranda glared at the Commander. Shepard was acting strange; she never did things like this; brutally interrogating someone and then leaving the victim half bleeding to death where they were. The sentinel scowled but kept her mouth shut, at least for the moment.

* * *

><p>Once they were back on the ship Miranda decided to have a little chat with the Commander. She knew that Shepard was under great pressure and the galaxy had preposterous expectations of her. Her past and her present where constantly hounding her and as much as Shepard never showed it or tried to hide it, Miranda knew, some of it at least, must be getting to her.<p>

The Cerberus sentinel knocked softly on the door of the Captains cabin. A few moments later the door slid open and she walked into the dimly lit room "Commander?" she asked tentatively

"Over here, Ms. Lawson" came Shepards voice from the right. A few more steps into the cabin revealed the Commander hunched over her desk and typing at her terminal. Miranda approached her and stood by the aquarium. Shepard typed a few last words before she looked up and gave Miranda a crooked smile "What can I do for you?"

"First, we agreed you'd refer to me as Miranda since that happens to be my name" She said in her usual no bullshit tone to which Shepard raised an eyebrow followed by another smile "Right… Miranda" Shepard said with a nod.

Miranda answered her with a little smile of her own before she took a deep breath "I wanted speak with you about the last mission" she said taking comfort that she was able to maintain her cold impenetrable exterior.

Shepard furrowed her brows slightly, her eyes narrowing dangerously and got up "Is this about that Eclipse mercenary?"

It seemed the Commander had noticed her slight hesitation back in the Eclipse base. Perhaps she had underestimated the commanders' ability to read her. She straightened at this.

"The situation at the time was assessed not be antagonistic and thus your actions were belligerent and unprovoked" She stated professionally as she tilted her head up

Shepard would have laughed at Miranda's extensive elaboration on "That was uncalled for" had she anger not unexpectedly rushed her veins like hot lava.

"Are you questioning the way I handle things?" Shepard asked in a dangerously low tone as she took a step toward Miranda.

The Cerberus sentinel involuntarily swallowed thickly as the commanders' eyes bored into her own "Well?" Shepard continued, "Are you?" her tone went louder at this point and she narrowed her eyes.

Miranda straightened and tried to compose herself "Of course not, Commander. Admittedly, it was unnecessary but more importantly, it was not like you. Since your meeting with Dr. T'Soni you've been different, rash… edgy" Miranda barely finished that thought before the Commander was upon her, her forearm pressing into Miranda's throat. The sentinels hands shot up at an attempt to free herself from Shepards choke hold. Shepards face was inches away from her; eyes glaring indignantly into her own and Miranda could almost feel Shepards hot breath on her lips. It was oddly intoxicating but the adrenaline shooting through her veins was solely concentrating on supplying her survival instinct.

Shepard leaned in even closer "You know nothing about me… So stop pretending you do" she hissed before moments later, loosening her hold on Miranda's throat but remained inches from her face. She tried to say something, to retaliate, to just move but she found herself unable to. Shepard's expression softened and she looked into Miranda's eyes searchingly. The sentinel stared at the commander and her breath caught in her throat. Shepard leaned in closer to her face slowly, her eyes darkening and Miranda found herself wanting what was about to inevitably come. Shepard was now a few hairs breadth away from Miranda's luscious lips and the sentinel could feel the commanders' hot breath coming in short beats. Desire ran down Miranda's spine like a tingling current of electricity before her thoughts reassembled and her brain miraculously began to function, sending her the urgent message to desist immediately.

At that moment Shepard stopped her motions, an image of Liara flashing in the forefront of her mind. She shut her eyes briefly, thinking to herself that this wasn't going to do either of them any good. Just because she had been shot down and rejected by the love of her life didn't justify her actions to take out her hurt and anger on her XO. Even though her XO was incredibly sexy… But Miranda was a good friend and she didn't want to ruin that by going through with this.

"Shepard" Miranda said quietly as not to startle the Commander.

Shepard sighed in defeat and let go of Miranda completely, taking a step backwards "I'm sorry, Miranda" she said as she raised a hand and scratched the back of her neck. She cleared her throat and met Miranda's eyes "You are right-…" Shepard paused before she laughed bitterly to herself "...- about everything…"

Regaining her full composure Miranda looked worriedly at the Commander "If there's anything you need, Commander. I'm here"

Shepard looked up at Miranda again for a moment before she turned and walked down the two steps leading to the sitting area and her bed "I just think I need to be alone"

Miranda looked unfazed by this but thoughts like; maybe this isn't a good idea and perhaps the commander should talk to someone, were running through her mind but her tongue betrayed her heart "Of course Commander. You know where to find me." She finished and headed for the door.

"Miranda" the sentinel turned around just as she was about to exit and looked at the commander "Thank you" Shepard said with a nod.

Miranda gave the Commander a genuine smile before she exited and the door closed behind her.

Shepard wasn't going to let Liara go that easily. She had to give it a fair fight. It certainly wasn't like her to give up on anything without giving it her best shot. Once they had recruited the Drell, she would pay Liara another visit and she would find out what the hell was going on with her. She would both face the painful truth and move on with her life or, well… She couldn't get her hopes up yet…

* * *

><p>AN: Looks like this is going to be a 3-shot after all. I get carried away so easily…


	3. Tread Lightly

Alright! Final chapter for this three-shot! This is of course set after the first chapter and the night at Eternity. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Everything has a Price<p>

**Chapter 3 – Tread Lightly**

**Present Day **

"Um… Commander?" Jokers voice rang in the captain's suite as Shepard lay in bed, her head buried in the pillows " There's an envoy that wishes to speak to you"

Shepard darted her head from under the pillows, her hair was disheveled and she squinted at the bright light coming from the aquarium. She groaned from the sudden movement and she rubbed the sleep from her eyes as her mind registered what she had been informed "Tell her to send a message" she said irritably and ran her hands through her hair a couple of times. Thank goodness she didn't have a hangover but she still felt a headache sneaking up on her especially now that she had gotten the memo on this unexpected appointment.

"Er… As much as I like to deny beautiful asari I don't think she'll go away if I tell her to" Jokers was silent for a moment before he continued, "She says she's here on the Brokers behalf" he finished rather quickly.

"What is it now?" Shepard asked in frustration and more to herself than the helmsman "Another terminal in need of super important information withdrawal?" she got up out of bed and went to the bathroom "Or maybe the Shadow Broker took a shit in a high security toilet while on Illium and I need to collect a sample for analysis?"

She heard Joker snigger quietly before he spoke again "I'll tell her you'll be right with her, Commander. Joker out."

Shepard took a quick shower and put on her armor before making her way up to the CIC "EDI, I'm going by myself but tell Garrus and Samara to be on the ready"

"Of course, Commander. Logging you out." EDI responded promptly.

Liara's envoy didn't say much when she met up with her in the docking area. She only informed Shepard that the "information broker" wished to speak to her and that she would know once she was face to face with Liara. This made Shepard even more irritable, she had enough of all the games and the to and fro secrecy. It made her incensed that Liara wanted to further, twist the knife she had speared her with and had not a care that she was doing it. Couldn't she just leave her alone? That's obviously what Liara wanted.

The envoy led them to the door of the office and left when Shepard entered. The Commander stepped inside and stood in front of the desk with an ill-tempered scowl and crossed her arms. Liara had her back to her and was instead facing the wide windows overlooking Nos Astra's market plaza.

Shepard narrowed her eyes at the asari's back when Liara still didn't move "What do you want Liara?" she asked dangerously

Liara turned around and faced Shepard; her face briefly gave way to… sorrow? She quickly recovered however "You had quite the night" she said squarely

Shepard rolled her eyes before she snorted and uncrossed her arms to walk toward the desk and place them sternly on the table top, she glared at the doctor "What the fuck do you want from me Liara! I don't want to play your goddamn games so if there is anything you have that I might deem worth my attention I might consider it. Otherwise stop wasting my time and leave me the hell alone!" Every word dripped with venom as she watched Liara's eyes widen for a moment before she covered it up by a seemingly cold exterior as she turned a little ways away from the Commander.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Commander" Liara said quietly "I told you it wasn't safe to talk. Yet I have never left your side but if that is what you wish me to do I shall comply"

"Don't turn this on me!" Shepard defended angrily "You were the one who pushed me away! I am complying your goddamn wish and I am staying away from you because obviously I am not good for anything but running your fucking errands for you!" Shepard was fuming now. All the pent up rage and hurt was surfacing now and she couldn't hold it all in when Liara was acting so indifferent.

Liara hung her head and squeezed her eyes shut to hold back the impending tears but remained turned away from Shepard "I would never, Shepard…" She whispered

Shepard straightened at this and looked suspiciously at Liara. The commander felt there was more to this than Liara was letting on and Liara was definitely holding something from her.

"What aren't you telling me?" Shepard asked softly and took a step toward the asari.

"I don't want to lose you again" Liara said as she straightened and turned her head to face Shepard briefly "I don't want to lose you when I just got you back, but it seems I already have…" She finished sadly

Shepard's anger quickly ebbed away and was replaced with worry and sadness at seeing Liara in this state. Shepard walked over to the asari slowly and placed a hand on Liara's shoulder and gently turned her around to face her. Shepard looked at the asari in confusion "What are you talking about?"

Liara looked away "I know about you and your XO. It's okay I just… I thought" She took a deep breath "I don't know what I thought"

The wheels in Shepard's head began turning and she began to piece it together although something didn't really sit right with her "You were spying on me?"

Liara stepped away from Shepard and walked a small distance away before answering, "You know I am an information broker, Shepard. Everything comes through me and I cannot filter things that you may not want me to know." She said a little more forcefully than she intended.

Shepard sighed "Fine, I get that but I still don't get why the hell you give a damn anyway. It was pretty clear you didn't want me around" She wasn't going to show all her cards until Liara showed hers.

Liara turned around sharply and faced Shepard, hurt blazing in her sapphire eyes "I have given everything to get you back! I made profane alliances, worked with sordid individuals and lost a dear friend in so doing; I probably went against your beliefs not to mention my own, just so I could selfishly get you back, Shepard! Is that someone who doesn't want you around?" She finished panting in frustration.

Shepard looked down on the floor and shifted her weight before she looked back up at Liara. The information Liara just gave her, churning in her mind. More pieces of the puzzle falling into place and answers for questions were slowly forming in her head, still more questions were popping up in their place.

"There's nothing between Miranda and I" She said honestly "I promise you, Liara. And I want no more secrets between us. Nothing. No more secrets, no more running around, no more games and no more pretending." Shepard walked over to Liara and once more turned her to face her. The human kept her hand on the doctors' shoulder and looked sincerely into her eyes "Okay?"

Liara looked down on the floor first before she looked back up and into Shepards' eyes. She gave the commander a small smile. She knew Shepard wasn't lying and besides Liara knew that the human would never intentionally be dishonest with her "Okay."

Shepard answered her with a crooked smile of her own and continued to gently wrap Liara in a sweet hug. Liara leaned her head on Shepards' shoulder and sighed contently. Shepard closed her eyes and breathed in deeply to savor this moment. Liara decided to pull away a little to look into Shepards' eyes "I guess, I should tell you how Cerberus came into the possession of your body" She said quietly

Shepard smiled "I think I've figured that out by now" Liara averted her gaze shyly "Yes, I suppose you would after my little outburst"

Liara completely disengaged herself from Shepard before continuing, "I'm sorry Shepard, but I had to. The Shadow Broker was looking for your body too and once I had found you… I decided to give you to Cerberus; I couldn't let the Shadow Broker sell you to the Collectors."

Shepard furrowed her brow in irritation. Damn that Shadow Broker… not only did he ultimately have sided with the Collectors for some absurd reason as money or leverage for a few more years before he too was wiped out but he was a threat to Liara and evidently he had killed or captured a friend of hers. Shepard didn't know the details but the emotions raging through Liara's eyes told her more than enough.

Liara wrung her hands together "I know Cerberus goes against everything you believe in but I had no choice. They wanted to save you and they had the means to bring you back. I couldn't let the Shadow Broker win…" Liara looked down onto her hands before she felt Shepards' fingers on her chin as the human tilted her head up to meet her eyes. The commander looked at her warmly and gave her an earnest smile "I'm glad you did, Liara" Shepard whispered before she brought her head down and met Liaras' lips in a tender kiss.

When they broke apart Shepard was aglow with happiness and warmth. The hole in her heart had all but mended and she felt elated that Liara indeed still wanted her. Liaras features mirrored that of Shepards and it wasn't far fetched to guess that she felt the same.

Shepard gave Liara a worried look "I'm sorry I…-" She was silenced by Liara's finger on her lips "You couldn't have known" Liara proceeded to gently caress Shepards cheek with her hand before she continued "I should have told you"

Shepard smiled lovingly at the asari before her as she reached up and took the hand that was brushing against her cheek. The commander looked at their joined hands before she looked up at Liara again and sighed nervously. This brought back memories and feelings Shepard had been fighting off since she found out she had died.

Liara seemed to sense Shepards distress and closed the distance between them to wrap her love in a warm embrace. Shepard smiled to herself when Liara placed a tender kiss on her temple. What would she do without her? She would probably go into that suicide mission with the intention of not coming back, save for her team. But now was different…

…_. Now, Shepard had something to come back to._

* * *

><p>That was the end of that three shot! Hope you enjoyed! I certainly did writing it Stay tuned for whatever crazy crap I might be coming up with next. Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
